conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United States (Altverse)
) Estados Unidos de América ( ) |continent = North America |year_start = 1776 |year_end = 1865 |p1 = wikipedia:British America |flag_p1 = Flag of British America.png |s1 = United Commonwealth |flag_s1 = Flag of the United Commonwealth.svg |image_flag = Flag_of_the_United_States_(Altverse).png |image_coat = Great_Seal_of_the_United_States.png |national_motto = In God we trust |national_anthem = |image_map = 1860 Map of America.png |map_width = 275px |capital = |largest_city = |official_languages = (de facto) |regional_languages = |ethnic_groups = |demonym = American |government_type = Federal presidential constitutional republic |title_leader = President |title_deputy = Vice President |leader1 = (first) |year_leader1 = 1789-1797 |leader2 = (last) |year_leader2 = 1861-1865 |deputy1 = (first) |year_deputy1 = 1787-1797 |deputy2 = (last) |year_deputy2 = 1865 |legislature = Congress |era = American Revolution/Civil War |event_pre = Declaration |date_pre = July 4, 1776 |event_start = Treaty of Paris |date_start = September 3, 1787 |event_end = Confederate Uprising |date_end = April 14, 1865 |currency = United States Dollar |currency_code = USD}} The '''United States of America' was a sovereign state located in North America that bordered by to the northwest, to the west of the state of Dominica, and maritime borders with Westland and near Quebec and Florida. It was a federal republic that originated from thirteen colonies and later thirteen states following the end of the revolutionary war. The United States had 33 total states at its height prior to the outbreak of the American Civil War in 1861 and encompassed eight territories that made up the territories in between the east and west coasts of the American mainland. Origins of the United States date back 15,000 years prior to the country's foundation with the arrival of Paleo-Indian migrants from Asia and they settled into the future United States becoming the indigenous tribes that would be isolated from the world until colonization started. In the 16th century, the American mainland was found by European settlers during the era of European colonization of the Americas with the British established thirteen colonies on the eastern seaboard in what would become the future United States of America. After the Seven Years' War, the British emerged victorious and began taxing the American colonists due to them gaining the most territorial benefits from the war, but this lead to mention between the colonists and the British Empire leading to the American Revolution in 1776 and the ensuing revolutionary war as well. By the end of the war, the Americans emerged victorious and the United States of America was recognized as an independent nation by the world powers at the time. The United States would began westward expansion in the 19the century in an era known as Manifest Destiny and it soon annexed the various Indian tribes into its territories and made all across the land onto the western seaboard. Slavery would later become a major national issue as southern states had slavery legal, but northern states and California did not and these tensions would escalate throughout the 1840s and 50s until the American Civil War began on 1861 with the attack on Fort Sumter by the newly formed Confederate States of America. The ensuing civil war lasted four years and it would see mass devastation of the United States and the eventual collapse and defeat of the Confederacy. The union victory however was short lived as John Wilkes Booth and his own group of conspirators assassinated Abraham Lincoln and his cabinet pounding the nation into chaos. Without any central leadership, Confederate Army remnants rose up and tried to take over Washington D.C., but failed and the United States eventually collapsed and dissolved into various states that make up modern day Anglo-America. Category:Altverse Category:United States Category:Former Nations